


Fever

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Big Cock, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration in One Hole, Father/Son Incest, Fever Dream, Fingering, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, birthday gift, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senkuu wakes up confused and not prepared for two people to ravish him with all of their might. Something makes him think this might just be heaven or a dream.
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishio Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu/Ishigami Byakuya, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5Lifelines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Lifelines/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Admin-Sama!!! :D  
I wanted to write this as a little birthday gift/appreciation gift for you. So enjoy! Don’t get a fever ;3
> 
> Side note: I don’t know what day your actual birthday is so this is a happy late/early birthday to you >w0

_What is this?_

Senku opens his eyes when he’s pulled back against a familiar chest. The smell of black coffee, printer ink, and home. Byakuya. There’s black, something over his face. He’s blindfolded and he knew it once he turns his head. 

“Senku,” that wasn’t the voice he was expecting. It definitely doesn’t belong to the hands holding onto his slim wrists. 

“Tsukasa?”

The blindfold is removed from him and there stands Tsukasa. His heartbeat quickens. The last time he saw that devilishly handsome face was right before his certain death. He tries glancing behind him but his face is forced forward. 

“Look at me Senku.” He demands instantly. Said scientists eyes dart around to try and find out what is going on. Where are they? But his view is being slowly covered by a forced kiss. Tsukasa holds his face tight as he pushes his tongue into Senku’s mouth. Feeling around and along his tongue and teeth, invading his senses immediately. Before he can think to fight back, Tsukasa is pulling away with a string of saliva connecting them. 

“What’s going on?” He tries to move but he’s weak as a flea and can do nothing against the man who’s holding him by the wrists. 

“We got you a birthday present Senku.” He freezes. 

“Byakuya?” He knew it. His eyes meet the others and he feels his face heat up. What was going on? 

“Pay attention Senku,” the scientist gasps when a tongue meets his nipples. It’s just dawning on him that he’s naked. Bare with his slender body on display to the two of them. Turning his head again, he sees the top of Tsukasa’s. He’s toying with his body and feeling up the pale skin exposed to him. 

“You’re so cute like this,” it’s his fathers voice low and hot in his ear, “I’ve always wanted to see your face when you are made to feel things that are so good.” 

Senku can’t believe what he’s hearing. He jumps and twitches from the calloused hands exploring him. What was Byakuya saying? He doesn’t quite understand the logic, but his slowly growing boner doesn’t care. 

“Let me go Byakuya,” Senku finds it in himself to demand. But there’s no use, his grip is tight and the more Tsukasa plays with him, the more he feels weak in the knees. Fresh kisses press against his neck and he feels tears coming to his eyes. This can’t be happening. This was impossible. Byakuya was long dead, and Tsukasa was miles and miles from him. Was this a dream? He doesn’t get time to think on it. Tsukasa has his cock in his mouth and he can’t help but shake his head. 

“It feels good doesn’t it Senku?” He laughs against his ear. 

Senku shakes his head. No, it doesn’t feel good. He doesn’t want it to feel good. But Tsukasa is bobbing his head and looking upwards to him with determination. He’s never had more than himself touch his dick and it obviously is enjoying it more than his mind is. Waves of lust shower him. His dad was watching this. Helping orchestrate this. A low whine is pulled out of him. His wrists are let loose but he doesn’t move from his place. Where could he go? What could he do? The reason his wrists were let go, he soon finds out, was so those same hands could reach around him and feel him up. He froze in shock. Byakuya’s hands travel up his body as he sucks at his neck. 

_ What’s he doing to me? _

“Aha~” his eyes clench shut. So that’s what his dad was after- his nipples. 

The jerk reaction has his head turned farther to a degree, allowing more access to his neck. Byakuya takes this moment to run his tongue flat along it, ending the line with a soft suck. 

“You’re so cute Senku.”

They meet eyes and Senku feels the hot tears streaming down the side of his face. This felt good. And he hates it. He hates looking into those familiar garnet eyes and finding arousal. Before he can say anything, Tsukasa is intervening. He pulls off of Senku’s eager cock and laughs. 

“I can’t believe the world smartest man is such a pervert, liking his body touched by his own family, you like Byakuya watching you like this?” He says it all with a soft smile on his face. Senku feels his body heat up in response. 

“N-no! I don’t! I don’t even know what’s- hey! S-ssstopah~” there it was. He was waiting for it. Tsukasa has reached around him again to grope his ass and prod at his hole. He doesn’t know why it’s already slippery, but assumed there was lube he hadn’t seen. The finger enters him without warning. He squirms but his chest is squeezed in punishment for his actions. 

“You took both of my fingers so easy Senku, who knew you were such a whore.” He pushes them in and out of him. Senku feels his legs being spread and he’s pushed to bend over the crouched Tsukasa’s shoulder. 

_ No- stop- don’t look. _ His heart picks up as he glances back. 

They were both watching Tsukasa finger him. The older hands were on his waist now, rubbing circles into his hips with the thumbs. And as he feels the third finger pushing into him he can’t help but like this too. The sensation it cause on the rim has his knees quivering and the deeper the fingers went the more Senku learned how much he could feel. What he doesn’t expect is a new hand to help out. 

“Oh.” Byakuya chuckles low on his breath while he pushes his own fingers inside him. 

It hurts and it’s too many at once. His hole clenched around them but they refuse to stop. 

“We’re both inside you Senku.”

Said teen feels his entire body tremble and a breath catch in his throat. They were both messing him up and making him whine. He couldn’t do anything against their strength. 

“You’re gonna rip me.” His voice cracks as he cries out. “It’s too much- stop.”

“Don’t be like that, you’re backing your ass onto them so don’t lie to us.” Byakuya laughs and curls his fingers. Senku gasps and realizes how his hips have been moving on their own against the fingers inside him. They move in him every which way. He preens and moans loud when they find his prostate, massaging into him deeper with every movement. 

_ Why am I liking this so much, what’s wrong with me? Their fingers are so deep- I don’t know what’s going on with my body _

“This is making me terribly turned on, your body is so pretty and ready for us Senku.” Tsukasa presses a bite into his hip. 

“You want us to be inside you with more than our fingers?” Byakuya sounds so sexy. 

They managed to thrust in him at the same time, getting a breathy moan out of him. Senku shakes his head. His body said yes to the rest of him is saying no. When the fingers pull out of him he feels empty. Hole clenching and aching for something to fill it. The thought is driving him mad and he whines out just a little. 

It doesn’t take Tsukasa much effort to grab him by the legs, hoisting him into the air while the back of him lays on Byakuya. The older man holds his ass open and Senku can feel another groan of protest working its way up his throat. 

He’s just now noticing that they, too, are naked. It was the fear and confusion he had felt earlier that had distracted him. Tsukasa was hard and huge. Their cocks rub together as he positions his body. Senku shakes his head but again is unheard. The man was big, so big in fact the when he pushes in Senku is sure he can feel it in his stomach. Wailing loud and feeling a sob jerk his body, Senku’s overstimulated body rips an orgasm through him. He sees white and stars and light headedness wraps around him. Byakuya is pressing kisses and making hickeys along his neck again. 

“Oh he’s coming back to us~” the familiar man’s voice chimes in his ear. Senku can already feel the stimulation of Tsukasa moving inside of him. 

“P-please please... please..” he doesn’t know what he’s begging for but his body is limp and his toes are curled. His arms find themselves tiredly wrapped around Byakuya’s neck. 

He looks up to Tsukasa, begging with his eyes for him. “It’s no fair you get to cum and we don’t don’t you think? Be good and enjoy yourself.” He says before pushing full force into him. 

“Me too Senku, I want to be inside you.” Byakuya whispers in his ear. 

His body wants it. It lights a fire in his blood when he feels that other cock rubbing against the curve of his ass. 

“Inside me?” He mumble moans and tries to look at you. 

Byakuya nods against him before trying to push into him. Senku didn’t think he could feel this full. His hole was definitely ripping and he trembles hard in their arms. 

“You’re taking the both of us.”  
“They’re both all the way in.” 

They talk at once and Senku realizes how flexible his body has become for something like this. He feels drool slipping down his chin and can barely talk. 

“Tsukasa.. Byakuya.... please... _move_.” He couldn’t stand them sitting idly by inside him. He needed the stimulation like he needed air. He needs them to move or he’s going to go insane from what has just occurred. For wanting his enemies cock. For wanting his dads cock. 

They do as he demands, it’s a little harder with all the friction now. They moan and pant with each thrust. They’re uneven and Senku can feel his insides being rearranged. Still, they are forcing his body to react in kind to it all. 

Byakuya bites at his ear while Tsukasa has managed to lean down and claim a piece of his neck himself. He pushes a kiss into him again, this time Senku presses his mouth onto his in reply. They part and he turns his head when he hears Byakuya moaning in his ear. Their lips meet and Senku wonders if he’s in heaven. As hellish as it all was, this is what he wanted. And the acceptance of it has made his body jerk and beg for more of their penetration. 

“We’re going to cum inside you,” Tsukasa doesn’t need to say it. He already knew. 

“It’s so hot,” it truly was. His body was sweating and it was all over the edge crazy hot. But he doesn’t care. They’re spilling inside him and he can feel it all. Hearts bubble in his eyes. “Again I’m-I’m-“ his cum hits his chest. His Asshole clenches around the cocks and he can’t help but to moan their names. They roll off of his tongue without a care or worry. And when the leaking cocks leave him dripping and feeling more empty than ever, there’s a satisfaction, there’s a relief. 

“You’re so good Senku,” his dad is kissing one side of his face.  
“So good for us,” Tsukasa is kissing the other side. 

Senku feels hot and wore down. His mind is soupy. Something inside him wants to thank them but doesn’t. He needs to remember where he is. Where they are. But they block his view of anything else. The floor is cold and they help him stay standing. 

“We love you Senku,” they say in unison, taking turns kissing him again. He doesn’t know why he’s obeying the kisses at all. But they were a nice blanket over his aching body. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he feels the cum still running down his leg. He waits for another kiss, and is a little disappointed when there is nothing. Opening his eyes again, just a peak, it’s much brighter than before, and he’s staring at the ceiling of Chrome’s shed. 

“Oh! He’s awake!” 

“Senku! You’re awake.” 

Chrome, Kohaku, Gen. His body is aching and his head hurts. Oh yeah. He’s sick. Resting. He’s resting. 

“Looks like he still has a pretty bad fever, but it’s gone down since before.” Kohaku sighs in relieve and removes her hand from his forehead. 

Senku thinks back to his dream, unable to really mind what was going on around him right now. A bad cold- probably influenza. A very vivid fever dream. He feels himself get hotter. His bed is probably wetter than they knew. He hopes he didn’t make too much noise.

“Glad to see you up.” Chrome smiles at him. 

Senku smiles back. His eyes fall over the other to, smiling at them too. He felt too weak to speak but they seemed happy he was responding. 

_ Thank god I’m safe... and can think for the most part._

The dream had made him come to terms with some things the next few nights of his illness. A few things he had to accept for himself. He had some repressed sexual desire for his father- and as it seemed one Tsukasa Shishio too. To be fair, he hopes Tsukasa would come around. And who knows, maybe he could make half his dreams reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Senkuu really can’t help himself after having this dream. -drool- I want to write more situations like this.


End file.
